


Taken

by Esmee



Series: The Slytherin [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmee/pseuds/Esmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of The Slytherin and The Gryffindor one-shot: Knocked out; Harry soon become a sex toy to one Draco Malfoy. Rated MA for a reason! HP/DM SLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> I will not and do not own Harry Potter :)

Harry was first blind-folded and then tied up when it happened the second time. He was on his way to Potions before something had clearly knocked him off his feet and into a very short abyss. When he came to, he felt every strip of his clothes being rip off his body. The cool air hit his chest and he shiver uncontrollably. He was scared, frightened. Harry couldn't see anything. His arms bonded to his back and his feet tied up exposing everything to his attacker. He heard a few sounds before he felt something cold and hard between his buttocks pressing firm. His cheek pressed into the hard stone floor when he let lose a small pleasurable moan.

Harry then felt guilty.

He was about to be rape and all he could think was how good that person cock pressed against his arse wanting him.

"I so love it when you beg, Potter. You being right in front of me like this makes me want to fuck you so hard." The familiar voice said husky in Harry's ear. Harry shiver once more this time not from the cold. He felt his own cock harden. Harden for his person. He sounded so familiar.

"I want you to scream my name on top of your bloody lungs, half-bleed." and in one swift movement he was pounded himself inside of Harry. It was painful within the very few minutes. Harry let out a chilling scream before it turned into moans. He need more. He love being fuck like this. The stranger thrusting into him hard and fast, grinding Harry onto the stone floor rubbing his own election.

"P..."

"I can't hear you whore."

"PLEASE HARDER!" Harry shrieked trying to get closer to the stranger, but didn't get far because the way he was bond.

"YESSS" The stranger hissed; thrusting even harder with speed.

"Fuck me!" Harry moaned,

"As you wish Potter." The blind-folded came undone when he was suddenly flipped over. The stranger pulled out with much protest from Harry.

"I want to ride the fuck out of you Potter." and with that the stranger reverse himself on Harry's bond body, and slipping Harry's cock deep within the cracks of his own Buttocks.

Harry moaned in pure bliss.

Warmth.

He wanted all of him now.

Then the stranger moved and Harry swore he was on cloud nine. The stranger rode him hard and rough. Harry thrusts his cock up and met the stranger's own when he ride the hell out of him. Their moans blended into screams when Harry saw stars flashed within his eye lids, he was cumming and the stranger wasn't shown any mercy.

"Mine." He hissed, looking up at the back of the stranger's head at long last. He realized him from anywhere.

"DRACO!" Harry shrieked cumming a full second time.

Tired, Draco slipped off of Harry before placing his cock touching Harry's mouth before thrusting himself in almost making Harry choke.

"Suck me dry, Potter." He ordered and Harry happily replied. 


End file.
